Different
by Goth
Summary: From blood to words, thrity-plus different themes for Kisame and the snake summoner.


A/N: Okay, this is a first of its kind! As I was bored-ly browsing through the fics, I noticed there's not a single Kisame/Anko one! Why not? Am I the only one who sees how perfect they'd be together? I mean, bloodlust goes with bloodlust…well, anyway, this is the first time I've ever tried to write a 'random sentence thing' so tell me if I'm any good at it.

Disclaimer: I wish, if I had an aquarium big enough Kisame would belong to me…but sadly, that's just not true. T.T

* * *

**Poison**

Kisame stares at the cobra behind the glass, unable to understand how one bite from this creature is enough to kill a man his size. A hand falls on his shoulder turning his eyes toward a soft brown and Anko is more than happy to explain.

**Blood**

The scent of blood is usually enough to attract the curiosity of sharks. Anko is disappointed when Kisame doesn't seem to notice.

**Purple**

Who knew that when he blushes his cheeks turn purple instead of red…

**Words**

"Hey, Shaaar-I mean Kisame!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing later?"

"Dunno."

"You want to take me to see a movie?"

"Okay."

"Pick me up at eight."

"Sure."

He has quite the way with words.

**Appearance**

He thinks she shows too much and that it brings the attention of other men to her. She thinks he shouldn't care if he's blue, he has a damn hot body and should show it off!

**Fear**

Two weeks, three days, five hours, seventeen minutes and forty-six seconds late to return from his mission, Anko feels something strange building in her throat when she hand receives a letter from two ANBU members.

**Denial**

Without listening to an explanation, she slams the door in their face and tears the letter apart, scattering it along the carpet. Absently, she wipes her eyes and justifies the tears as allergies.

**Sake**

Kisame had never met a woman who could match him drink per drink. Unfortunately, he spent the next week trying to scrub the stench of vomit out of his couch.

**Swimming**

He dove into the water silently and swam along the bottom of the pool while the music from _Jaws _played in his mind and a smirk graced his lips. Slowly Kisame closed in on his target, a red floating tube with Anko lounging peacefully.

**Earplugs**

Next time, he's going to invest in some earplugs because he's pretty sure that Anko's scream hit a new level on the decibel chart, before the water muted her.

**Wonder**

Anko stares at herself in the mirror a lot more than usual and her eyes absorb the bare skin of her belly. Eight and a half months ago it was flat, but now it curves out largely. Her hand rests just below her naval as she tries to comprehend how something so small can, under the right circumstances, turn into some_one_.

**Revelation**

She realizes that it's almost like having a medically resistant strain of parasitic worm and suddenly pregnancy doesn't seem so beautiful anymore.

**Loss**

She stands solemnly beside him at the grave of Uchiha Itachi and though he will never admit it, he misses the weasel. He pulls her close to him and inhales the scent of her hair, uttering one lonely remark, "He was an asshole."

Everyone has their own way of dealing with the death of a friend.

**Jokes**

"Anko?"

"What?"

A smirk. "Knock, knock."

"Ugh, not again…"

**Amusement**

Kisame watches her as she plays with his fish, zig-zagging a finger across the front of the aquarium. His fish, a large tiger Oscar, chases after the digit with earnest and it brings out the cutest smile he's ever seen.

**Protection**

"I would tell if you ever come near her again I'll kill you." His iron grip tightened around the legendary one's throat, his feet dangling above the floor. "But," Kisame growled deeply, his pupils resizing, "I'm not going to give you that option."

An agonizing scream of pain did not fill the bedroom, instead there was only rough gasping followed by thick silence and a dull thud.

**Weakness**

She can't bring herself to look at him, her eyes wont leave her legs as she desperately tries to become part of the wall. With bloodied knees folded to her chest, she tucks her head in when his heavy footfalls approach. Her ragged breath stops with his footsteps as she listens for his next move.

"Anko." His gruff male voice rings in her ears and he struggles to keep it together. "I'm sorry," he murmurs balling his fists. She lifts her head and stares at him through blurry eyes and notices he's not looking at her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't here sooner." His gaze tears from the floor to her bruised face, and he doesn't try to smile, doesn't try to cover up what happened.

**Night**

Outside the wind howled with the fierceness of a late summer storm and the branches scraped against her window resounding to that of nails against a chalkboard; however the guttural snores from beside her made the storm have the threatening affect a kitten has on a large dog.

**Observation**

Kisame can't help it, when Anko sleeps she looks truly angelic and his eyes are naturally drawn to her still form.

**Defensive**

"What did you just say?" Anko asked with a deadly glare.

"I said he lo-" _WHAM! _Anko powerfully slammed her fist on top of Shizune's head. "Owww! What was-" _WHACK!_

"Next time I want your opinion I'll ASK FOR IT BITCH!"

**Touch**

She reached up and tentatively ran her cool thumb beneath Kisame's gills earning a small gasp of mild pleasure and mixed surprise from the shark nin.

**Teeth**

Kisame's teeth are sharp and serrated like those of a shark. A few people mistake the raw swollen bite mark at the nape of her neck for an actual animal bite. Anko enjoys their dismayed expression when she tells them otherwise.

**Lies**

"Where are you going?"

Her hand freezes inches from the doorknob and she doesn't turn to face him. "I have some mission reports to file."

"It's almost eight thirty, they can wait till morning."

She shakes her head and opens the door. "I'll be back by ten." And with that she leaves to spend the night in the arms of another man.

**Revenge**

Kisame accidentally bumps into the man Anko has been sneaking off with and he can't help but feel that it wouldn't be a fair fight; however, this shark isn't going to let this particular dolphin escape.

**Manners**

He stares, somewhat horrified as Anko inhales red bean soup while managing to shovel dumpling after dumpling down her throat, succeeding in getting more food on her chin and clothing than in her month.

She stops for a moment and looks at him with wide eyes, and cheeks puffed with food. "Wha?"

**Truth**

"I just don't like it," she states.

"What do you mean you 'don't like Ramen Noodles'? It's like the national food!" he exclaims loudly over his steaming bowl while she wrinkles her nose.

"Look, it all tastes the same. The beef tastes like chicken, the shrimp tastes like chicken and, hell even the vegetable tastes like chicken! It's disgusting!"

**Steam**

Kisame uses his infamous Hidden Mist jutsu to sneak into the bathroom and peep at Anko in the shower. Although she eventually notices and he is later hospitalized with a severe nosebleed after she invites him to join her.

**Ominous**

She watches the approaching thunderheads as they roll across the sky and a sharp chill accompanies the wind. A flash appears through the sky and she has little time to register more than a black cloak with red clouds before darkness consumes her mind.

**Foreplay**

Anko moves to answer the door as loud knocking fills her apartment. She pulls back the door and smiles at what she sees, turning slightly flush.

"Hello ma'am," Kisame says sounding very polite yet with much authority and dressed as a policeman. "I got a call about a disturbance, may I come in?" He tries hard to hold back a grin, but behind his dark sunglasses his eyes are beaming.

"Why, yes you may." And she steps aside to allow him to enter.

"I'm going to need to cuff you, just as precaution." Is the last that is heard before she shuts the door.

**Exhaustion**

Sweat gathers between her brows as the last of her charka begins to ebb and an inky blackness fills her vision. The ground reaches up all to fast as her knees buckle, at least she took fifty enemy ninjas with her.

**Summer**

It's hot, no scratch that. It's _fucking _hot. Anko lays on the tile of her apartment in shorts and a bra with the fan pointed toward her, wondering why the hell she has yet to invest in a place with air conditioning.

**Kiss**

Kisame doesn't know what's taking over his body as he slowly leans to Anko's height and meets her soft lips with his rough ones. When they part, they are both flushed and out of breath.

**Change**

He has never liked children, the idea of children or anything child related...that is until he met his daughter for the first time.

**Love**

They were both so confused as to the definition of love that they looked it up in a dictionary one night.

**Kisame**

When she stares into his eyes she does not see a monster, she sees trust, forgiveness and...love? Yes, she sees love and with a chuckle admits to herself that she's becoming too sappy for her own good.

**Anko**

When he stares into her eyes he does not see a crazy woman, he sees tenderness, strenght and...love? Yes, he sees love and with a large grin admits to himself that he's becoming too sappy for his own good.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's it people. The Kisame/Anko pair has lost it's virginity! Yay! Anyway, tell me what you think as this was my first 30-something different theme story I've ever written and constructive criticism is always good. Until next time! Chow!


End file.
